A Barnes Family Christmas
by Singer of Water
Summary: Bucky comes home from a mission just in time for Christmas (the day before Christmas Eve) and now it's time to pick out the tree with his daughter and wife among other things that Annabeth refused to do until her daddy came home.


"Can we get a tiny twee?" Annabeth asked, swinging hers and her dad's arm as they walked down the aisle of Christmas trees. The four year old looked side to side as she and her parents passed all the pine trees that were lined up in their wooden stalls. Her eyes beamed with excitement at the thought them finally getting their Christmas tree.

"Why a tiny tree, Annie?" Tracey asked, smiling down at the brown haired girl.

"Because it's teeny tiny and cute!" Annabeth cheered.

Bucky chuckled as his little girl pulled on his arm, trying to drag him from tree to tree. It was one day before Christmas Eve and they were now getting their tree. They were way behind everyone else in the tower. Sure they all got a large tree for the top floor and had it decorated about two days after Thanksgiving, but they had yet to get their tree. They were the only ones in the tower without a tree because Bucky had gone out on a mission since the beginning of December and had returned just a few days ago and Annabeth refused to get a tree until he got back.

"There's not a lot to pick from really," Bucky said to his wife, looking around at the scarce number of pine trees. "You should have gotten it sooner,' he chuckled knowing well enough the reason why his girls didn't get the tree.

"Annabeth wouldn't do it until you got here, so shut it, Sergeant," Tracey said, rolling her eyes at her grinning husband.

A gasp came from the four year old and her hold on her dad's metal hand released as she ran towards a group of trees. In front of her were four small, fake, pink Christmas trees; a stand included with them. "This one!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the faux pine needles. "Look how pwetty it is!"

"Sorry, sweetie," Tracey said with a soft smile, "but we aren't gonna get a fake tree. Especially a pink one."

"And here I thought we were getting a pink tree," Bucky teased, nudging his wife's arm with his elbow when he saw her roll her eyes again.

"Okay then you can explain to the guys why you bought a pink tree and listen to Tony call you Barbie," she said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright," the soldier laughed, grabbing the hacker's hand. "Come on, Annabeth," he called. He smiled when his daughter walked up to them with a pout, nearly dragging her Bucky Bear as her body slumped forward slightly. "Hey, baby girl, stop that moping. We're getting a tree, right?"

"Wight," Annabeth sighed, pulling her Bucky Bear to her chest.

"And do you know what getting a tree means?" he asked, kneeling down to her level. "Decorating!"

"Yay!" the Barnes child said, her face instantly brightening up as she jumped up and down. "Lots and lots of lights! And ornaments! And glittah!"

"Then let's go!" Bucky said, scooping his daughter up and placing her on his shoulders as he ran down the aisle, the little girl laughing uncontrollably. "How about this one?" he asked, stopping in front of a tree half way down the aisle.

"No!" Annabeth said, tilting her head quizzically. "It's not wight."

"What's wrong with it?" Bucky asked, tilting his head in an odd angle to look at his daughter.

"It's squiggly," she said with a nod in a matter-of-fact way.

"It's squiggly? What do you mean?" he asked through laughter.

"What did she say it is?" Tracey asked, coming up next to the two and placing a hand on her husband's back.

"It's squiggly," Annabeth stated again. "Look at it."

"I think she means it's not straight," the mother said with a giggle.

"Alrightie then," Bucky said, moving down along the line of trees.

Tree after tree Annabeth would decline each one, saying something was wrong with it. One had too little branches (which the parents agreed with). Another was too round. One was too thin. And another was too thin and squiggly. It had gone on for ten minutes with no luck in finding a tree. And with the limit on what they could choose from Mr. and Mrs. Barnes were close to just picking any tree.

"Wait!" Annabeth shouted, patting her dad's head. "That one!" she said, pointing to a tree down another aisle.

The family headed that way and found what they thought was the best tree tonight. It wasn't too round, it wasn't too short or too tall, and it wasn't missing any branches. It was perfect.

"Now we can decowate it!" Annabeth cheered.

"But first we're going to the mall for some more Christmas shopping," Tracey said, taking her little girl's hand and giving it a squeeze. "And to see Santa!"

Annabeth's face lit up and her eyes grew wide and bright. "Santa! Santa! Santa!" she cheered, bouncing on her dad's shoulders.

"Easy, baby doll," the metal armed man said, patting his daughter's legs. "Let's get this tree on the roof of the car and then head over to the mall."

"Okay!" Annabeth said, throwing her hands in the air in excitement.

ooOOoo

Bucky smiled as he watched Annabeth race up to Santa when it was her turn. Tracey was next to him taking some pictures while the "elf" took pictures as well. Even though the two parents agreed on not buying any of the pictures, Bucky was already going against that word and planning on buying a photo of his little girl and Santa.

Just watching Annabeth talking to Santa reminded him of when he was little and he and his sister, Rebecca, would go and see Santa. He'd remember how excited he was when he was little and he and Steve got to see Santa. Then as he grew up he loved taking Rebecca to see Santa and seeing the look of awe and wonder on her face at the sight of the jolly old man. And now he got to see his little girl's face at the sight of Santa Claus.

"And can I get a teddy bear?" Annabeth asked Santa, smiling up at him. "So Bucky Bear can have a fwiend?" she asked, holding up said bear. "Pwease?"

"Well, you've been such a good girl this year, Annabeth, I'll be sure to get you an extra special teddy bear," Santa said, smiling back at the little girl who's smile grew even more.

"Thank you, Santa!" Annabeth said, giving the jolly man a hug. She jumped off Santa's lap and ran to her parents where Tracey picked her up in her arms. "Santa said he'd get me a teddy bear!" she said, wrapping her arms around her mom's neck. "Bucky Bear will have a fwiend now!"

"Did he now?" Tracey asked, smiling at her daughter before kissing her cheek. "You've been a good girl I don't see why he wouldn't," she said.

"That's what Santa told me! I've been a good girl!" the four year old exclaimed.

"Yes you have, baby girl," Bucky said, kissing the top of her head. "Let's finish up shopping and get the rest of the gifts and go home and watch movies."

"I want to watch Wudolph!" Annabeth declared.

"We can watch Rudolph," the father said as the family moved away from the line to see Santa and onto the next destination in the mall.

ooOOoo

Little feet padded across the floor as they raced down the hall to the door. Without a knock or a hello, the door swung open and padding feet moved to the bed in the middle of the room. Quickly the little body scampered up onto the bed and began to bounce up and down excitedly.

"It's Chwistmas! Santa came!" Annabeth cheered, jumping on her mom and dad. "Get up! Get up! Pwesents!"

"Okay, okay," Bucky said, laughing at the sight of his little girl clad in her pjs and holding – well more like flinging as she jumped – onto Bucky Bear. He chuckled when he looked over at his wife who was slowly waking up with a groan. "Morning, doll," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Mommy! Mommy! Santa came! Santa came!" Annabeth cheered, bouncing on her mom's legs.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm up," Tracey said, sitting up and smiling at her daughter as she put on her glasses. It was too early to bother with contacts and with how energized Annabeth was she didn't think the four year old would want to wait another second.

"Let's go!" Bucky said, getting out of bed and grabbing the little girl in his arms, swinging her around in the air.

A soft gasp left Annabeth's lips at the sight of all the colorfully wrapped presents laying under the tree. There were presents of all shapes and sizes, some small, some big. There were even a few Christmas themed bags.

Bucky grinned as he set his daughter on the ground. "Alright, baby doll, go at it!"

"Pwesents!" Annabeth cheered as she raced to the pile of packages.

Tracey and Bucky sat on the couch, watching their daughter tear apart all the wrapping paper and bows off the boxes and bags. Each present would bring a gasp from the little girl followed by a large smile and that was followed by a squeal. Each present would bring a smile to the parents' faces at their daugher's excitement. But it wasn't until the little girl reached for a bag and ripped the tissue paper out of the bag. That's when the biggest squeal came out of the little girl. Annabeth pulled out a teddy bear. Not just a teddy bear but a Captain America bear.

"Bucky Bear has a fwiend now!" she squealed, hugging the new teddy bear to her tightly. She grabbed her Bucky Bear and hugged both bears to her. "Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled, jumping onto her feet and scurrying over to her parents. "Look what Santa gave me! Bucky Bear has a fwiend!"

"Hey, what do you know!" Bucky grinned looking at the Captain America themed bear. "Bucky Bear has a Captain America bear as his best friend."

"Just like you and Uncle Stebe, Daddy!" Annabeth said, a large smile on her face. She squealed and hugged the bears to her again as she jumped up and down before going back to the presents. There she sat the bears next to each other, talking to the bears as she showed them her presents.

"A Captain America bear, huh?" Tracey whispered to Bucky. "I wonder where Santa got that idea for the teddy bear."

"Not sure, lucky guess, huh?" the soldier grinned at the hacker. "Annabeth loves him."

"I can tell," the blonde woman laughed. She wrapped her arms around her husband and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sergeant."

"Merry Christmas, doll," Bucky replied, kissing her back.

"Merry Chwistmas, Mommy and Daddy!" Annabeth said, handing them each a gift.

"Merry Christmas, baby doll," Bucky said, picking her up and placing her on his lap where they each placed a kiss on the little girl's cheek.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I'm so happy I got this out just in time! I had planned on working on this oneshot two days ago, but I got a last minute schedule for work. However, I had majority of this story planned. I wanted to make a Christmas oneshot and thought why not make it with little Annabeth because I don't have enough of little Annabeth.**

 **This is a part of my Winter Series timeline so feel free to check out the rest of it. Also feel free to follow me on my tumblr at winter-is-ending.**

 **I hope you guys liked it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you all have a great winter break and holiday. Be safe and I hope you all have fun! :D**


End file.
